


The Fine and Subtle Art of Self-Defense [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Misogyny, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Women's Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Haru knows how to take care of herself.





	The Fine and Subtle Art of Self-Defense [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine and Subtle Art of Self-Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75189) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/The%20Fine%20and%20Subtle%20Art%20of%20Self%20Defense.mp3) | 7:10 | 5.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VIII.m4b) | 8:52:37 | 246.0 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and originally posted as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII on [Half a Moon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
